I love em hate you
by Buzuzu
Summary: this is my first story so plz be nice, this is Yaoi  boyxboy  don't like, don't read thank you :3


**SmokerXHunter**

I don't own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2; I really want to play on it so badly. Too bad I don't have a bloody Xbox 360... But I will buy one ...soon ¬w¬

Anyway this is a YAOI *BoyXBoy* it will have foul language and abit of lemon *sex* in it too, comment please and enjoy this crap.

**-o-o- Chapter One -o-o-**

The night seem so peaceful, the stars were dancing in the night sky, the beautiful full moon were in all of its glory and sitting under an old, oak tree, near an old, abandon farm house, there were a little green hooded Hunter, happily chewing on a rotting foot he founded nearby, standing at about 5.5 foot he isn't the tallest Hunter around, or anything, for that matter.

After he finish gorging himself, the Hunter chucked the remains over to one side, before heading back to his hideout, in the East Woods, the Hunter knew that he'll have to get back before the sun rises. Lately it been lively during the day, more and more infected was passing by the Hunter's habitat and because off his size, he is a potential target, so he stays in the shadows 'til night fall.

The Hunter then enter to a dead looking woods, before stopping for a couple of minutes trying to remember were to go, jumping on to a dead tree, looking around to see if someone or something were following him _"good no one's here" _he thought, knowing that the coast is clear, the Hunter start jumping to tree to tree. Once he reach his destination, he jump down, facing an odd looking stone beside a dead tree, the Hunter then look around again, sniffing the air to see if there was anything out there, making sure nothing was going to kill him in his sleep.

He then removed the odd looking rock to dispose an entrance, the Hunter was kind of proud of his home made burrow, kind of small, how I say this... well I couldn't fit my fat ass in to it, even if I tried, but to the Hunter it was perfect for him. Short ass...

Anyway let's get back to the damb story, the Hunter starts to make his way throw the hole, crawling for 5 foot in to it, before entering a little room, a poor excuse for a bed took in one corner, he happily jump in to it, curled up in to a ball, slowly falling in to a deep slumber.

4 hours later somewhere in the South, a Smoker were walking on a path to the very same woods that our little, sleeping, hooded friend is. "GOD DAMBIT! WHY IS IT SO HOT?" Smoker shouted, before having a coughing fit. He was wearing a "smokes kills" top, with baggy bottoms and a long black coat. He has short, dark ruby hair and a light yellow eye, so in all...he looks like a druggy. All four tongues hanging out and standing at about 7.1 foot the Smoker is very tall for the Smoker and have cancer on the right side of his face. "AND WHAT MAKES IT WORST! A TANK TOOK MY PRAY AWAY!" he added, hissing at the thought.

***3 days ago***

"_HELP!" a woman cried, trying to get away from the tall smoker, whom was walking towards the weak girl with was next to a big, old tree, she looks around trying to find something to kill the Smoker with or at least scare him so he will leave, then a knife court her eye, but before she could retrieve it and escape, one of the Smoker's tongues grabs her around her little neck and starts to chock her to death. The women tries to get out of his grasp, but fail and feels her body slowly fading away... moments later the girl became limped. He checked her pulse to see if she was alive; a grin appeared across his face._

"_YES I DID IT! OH YES I'M HAVING DIN-" but before he could finish his sentence, a Tank tackled him in to a wall, "ouch..." the Smoker said, while sliding down it, the Tank whom attacked him, dragged the little corpse away._

***the end***

"Fat fucks" the Smoker hiss, taking out a fag from his coat pocket, putting it in his mouth, "dambit all..." he said while lighting it. His stomach starts growling "there there baby, I will feed you soon". Life is so hard when you are infected; people are trying to kill you. Infected are trying to kill you, so in a nutshell every little fucking thing is trying to fucking kill you.

The Smoker stop at an entrance of the 'same' dead woods "oh god..." he said, looking around the woods, taking notice of everything around him, like the dead, gray trees that were swaying side to side and the big, black crows which were looking down at him, staring in to his soul. "ok...creepy" the Smoker frown, puffing the cigarette, before sticking his tongue out, try aiming at one of the birds, for a moment everything went silent. Then a cough escapes his mouth and the crows flow away "shit cough" the Smoker huff. He then starts walking again "this is just my luck..." the Smoker sighs, not noticing where he was going.

An hour later "WHY DOSE EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME IN HERE?" the Smoker hissed, this was driving him insane, "huh what is that?" The Smoker then notice a hole next to a dead tree, puffing at his smoke, he decide to investigate it, the Smoker then walk to the little hole, 'it's a long shot, but if something is down there at least I can eat it' the Smoker thought, slipping his tongue out before stopping a foot in front of it, his tongue then drop on the dirty floor, feeling the dirt around it and like a snake it's made its way down the entrance.

Meanwhile the little Hunter woke up, still half asleep, the Hunter hears something moving, but he didn't think too much into it and tries to go to sleep again, but before he could, something grads him around his foot and starts to pull, then the Hunter's body shout up, trying to find out what was holding to him. 'is that a tongue? a Smoker's tongue?'the Hunter thought, trying to dig his claws to the walls around him to get the thing to stop pulling, but fail as he's already half way out of the hole.

The Hunter panic, as two large hands grab around his little legs 'crapcrapcrapcrapcrap' he thought, while feeling the rest of his body being pulled out, once outside, the Hunter were blinded by sunlight, he hissed at it, as he tries to shad his eyes, a shadow step over him, which made him flinch. "For a little rotting corpse, you really know how to hold on to dear life hahaha".

'This is bad... I need to get out of here' the Hunter thought, when he tries to get up, then the Smoker sat down on the Hunter's stomach, which just made the poor little thing more frighten "I can't just kill you now, look at you, you're way too cute" the Smoker purred, while petting the Hunter's head with his left hand, which made the little Hunter confused "so... what is your name?" the Smoker smiled, but the Hunter didn't reply, Which didn't made the Smoker happy "cat got your tongue?" the Smoker look at him seeing if the little corpse wound say something, but all he got was a confused look again from the Hunter.

"Can you talk?" the Smoker growled, then Hunter shook his head, yayz an answer at least, the Smoker smiled again "so no, then how about I'll give you a name" the Hunter frowned at him 'who do you think I am? a stray dog?' "hay don't frown at me, you little git and now... what name should I give you?" the Smoker said joyfully.

**-o-o- To be Continued -o-o-**

I hope joyfully is a word...

I know I'm not good, but at least I tried, I hate flash backs, they are so long and sad... so I made mine short and crap for you instead, I hope you like it and please comment. So now excuse me, I'm going to play on Bomberman Fantasy Race, god I feel old...


End file.
